


A Merry Majin Christmas

by DBWritersRoom, kaychi



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Fluff and Humor, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBWritersRoom/pseuds/DBWritersRoom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaychi/pseuds/kaychi
Summary: All Majin Buu wanted was some cookies. What he didn't expect was for his nose to lead him on the ultimate Christmas adventure!This one is for LemonJooJoo! Thanks for your prompt submission!
Relationships: Majin Buu/Hercule Satan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	A Merry Majin Christmas

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

Majin Buu merrily hummed along to the Christmas tunes from the speakers as he and Mr. Satan walked through the Satan City mall, their arms full of humongous bags with toys and goodies. They had just finished a long hour of Christmas shopping and were eager to get home, Mr. Satan more so.

"Gah, sonuva...I can't believe how heavy these bags are!" He breathed in deeply, trying to steady himself. As he inhaled, the smells of the food court filled his nostrils. "Maybe we should get a bite to eat before we head back?” he suggests but then remembers one more thing. “Oh shoot. I forgot a gift for Gohan. Buu, I gotta run into this gadget store real quick. Would ya mind watching these bags for me while I'm gone?"

Buu nodded, and Mr. Satan left the bags with him in the middle of the food court to head into the store.

Easily distracted from medial tasks, however, Buu leaves the bags unattended when he smells something delicious coming from the food court. He follows his nose to the source where he finds a ramen stand serving up delicious noodles and eggrolls. But before he makes a grab for the food, his nose smells another stand, then another and another until he's wandered well away from their bags and Mr. Satan.

The pink djinn's nose led him all throughout the mall - and then outside! Majin Buu walked throughout the parking lot, smelling the delicious smells of food being cooked everywhere, in restaurants, and even people's homes. Absently walking through the town, his nose led him to a small neighborhood on the outskirts of Satan City. "Mmmm...Buu smell something sweet!" He sniffed freshly baked cookies coming from one of the houses, and seeing that the door was ajar, he let himself in.

Finding the tray of sweets unattended, Buu made himself at home, even helping himself to a glass of milk sitting on the counter. "Nomnomnomnomnom," he said as he happily munched at the cookies, nearly finishing the tray when he heard a gasp from behind him.

"S..S..Santa??!" a little girl with blonde pigtails and dark brown eyes asked as she peered up at the stranger in her home.

"Huh?" Buu turned around and looked at the girl, confused.

She was shocked but _very_ excited to see him. To Buu's surprise, tears welled up in her eyes.

"Oh, Santa! It is you!" She lunged at Buu and gave him a big hug, which he reciprocated rather hesitantly. "I hope you like the cookies we made for you, Santa!"

Buu smiled. "Yes! Buu love the cookies! Buu love all your cookies!"

The girl beamed, not even caring that 'Santa' had called himself ‘Buu.’

"Oh, Santa! I'm so excited to see you! Can I open my presents yet? What toy did you bring me?" she asks gleefully with adoring eyes beaming up at him.

Buu looked around the living room. He didn't have any toys with him, but..."Buu make you a teddy bear!" He zapped the piano with his antenna and before the girl's bright eyes, it became a giant brown teddy bear.

Throwing herself on the massive stuffed animal, she squeezed it tightly. "Thanks so much, Santa! It's just what I wanted."

Happy he was able to bring so much joy to the little girl he looked around the room and got an idea.

"A bicycle!" he squealed and transformed a chair into another gift for the child.

"Baby dolls!" he declared as he turned expensive throw pillows into an army of delicate dolls to the child's delight.

The girl was so happy to have her gifts that she went into the kitchen to grab another tray of cookies for 'Santa.'

"Here, take the rest! We made this all for you." She smiled as Majin Buu took another cookie from the tray, munching merrily.

Buu then leaned down and gave the girl another hug.

"Buu so happy that he makes you happy!"

The girl reciprocated the hug on his fluffy pink belly.

"You better get going soon, or else the other kids won't get their presents!" she instructed.

Buu gave her a curious look. _Other kids?_ he asked himself.

"Oh! Buu give other kids presents?"

The little girl looked at him somewhat puzzled but nodded in confirmation.

"Okay! Bye-bye!" he said patting her on the head and starting on a new mission. "Other kids need presents!" he shouted in glee.

Majin Buu journeyed the neighborhood, surveying everything to see what he could turn into a toy. He zapped whatever he fixed his eyes on - fire hydrants, mailboxes and even people's cars. Thankfully, no houses were in his aim. Toys appeared out of nowhere all over Satan City: dolls, yo-yos, drums, rocking horses, and more! It seemed Santa came a bit earlier than everyone was expecting.

Not satisfied with littering just Satan City with toys, however, Buu ventured across the Earth all night long and zapped items into toys. Under the cover of darkness, Buu sprang into people's homes turning everything he could into toys while snatching any baked goods he could find along the way.

"Mmmm...yummy!" Buu said as he ate some particularly tasty treats he found at a house in the Eastern Capital.

Finally, after a long night across the world, Buu wondered what else he could do. As he was pondering, he flew by the Statue of Liberty.

"Ooooh, Buu know what to do!" He zapped the statue and turned it into a giant rocking horse.

As the world began to wake the next morning news spread of the missing Statue of Liberty and the giant jack-in-the-box.

People across the globe awoke to their cars missing, their homes filled with toys but no furniture or appliances. Adults were confused, concerned and outraged while the children of the world were positively gleeful.

Majin Buu was fixing himself some breakfast in Satan Manor when he saw a reporter on the television saying, "In addition to the toy invasion, the Statue of Liberty has been replaced by a massive jack-in-the-box... So far, no organizations have claimed the acts and it’s still unclear if this was an act of charity or violence…”

A cheerful grin spread across Majin Buu’s face.

"Buu make toys! Buu make toys! Buu make toys!” he chanted.

Seated in the living room in complete shock at what he's seeing, Mr. Satan turned wide eyes at the djinn when he heard his comment.

"Buu?? YOU did this? What? You gotta change it back! People need their stuff buddy,” he gently scolded.

Confused, Majin Buu looked at Mr Satan. "But...Buu make children happy. Buu love to make children happy..." He frowned.

"And that's nice Buu. It really is." Mr. Satan glanced at the TV one more time and saw children being interviewed, their reactions joyous. "Well... maybe we could leave it for one more day. For the kids..."

Buu smiled widely. "Okay! One more day... Buu make adults happy tomorrow!"

Mr. Satan sighed, relieved that he's reached a compromise.

This was probably the weirdest Christmas the world had ever seen, but _all_ of the children of the world received their Christmas wishes. And there’s nothing wrong with that. 


End file.
